


Wounded Puppy

by Hobisbf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay, Joey got in a fight, Jounouchi has an attitude, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seto is irritated, So is Seto, Wounds, Yugi is tired, but Seto puts up with it, kaiba takes care of him, puppyshipping - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobisbf/pseuds/Hobisbf
Summary: Just a self indulgent fic I’ve been wanting to write, hope you enjoy!





	Wounded Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba has been back up with a new project he’s working on, so time for him and his lover, Jounouchi has run shorter then usual. One night he finally has downtime, he invites Jounouchi over for a night together but things don’t really go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE forgive me if Seto or Jou are out of character this is my first yugioh fic, ik for a fact that I made Seto too soft and I gave Jou his gross attitude bc he’s really mad lol but I hope you enjoy!!

He was late, really late.

Seto was awaiting the arrival of Jounouchi, having been in his office waiting for a call up that he had arrived for far too long now and his patience was growing critically thin.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he first grabbed at his own cell phone and tried dialing his number. After four rings there was no response. As he waited a little longer, it went to Jou's voicemail. Growing even more frustrated at this point, he nearly threw his phone to the end of his desk as he stood and left out of his office to make his way downstairs.

Seto was waiting so long to take Jou out. Working on a new, big project for his company, Seto hasn't had too much free time for himself and Jou to have alone time. Who knows what he did to pass time while Seto was locked up in his office or in some sort of lab for hours and hours working on some amazing new product to unveil in due time. The times he has been seeing Jou for short periods during breaks, he has noticed he's been coming with a lot more bandages and bruises and complaints about aching limbs then usual. Of course, this worried Seto but anytime, if any, had he tried to consult Jou about the obvious injuries and any more he could've been easily concealing after clothes he'd jump to his "I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me!" and he'd give Seto a (forced) cheeky smile and a thumbs up before quickly changing the subject to something else. Seto wouldn't want to make Jou feel like he was trying to baby him or was growing overprotective, so he never really pushed to ask any more questions after that.

Having already gotten downstairs, Seto blatantly ignored anyone that tried speaking to him. He had more important matters on his mind: why his boyfriend hasn't shown up yet and where the hell he could possibly be. He exit the building, a limo waiting outside since he asked his driver to wait until Jou had arrived to take the two to the planned date destination. He got in and explained a slight change of plans. He had to be somewhere around town, right?

 

***

 

The first place he went to was the Game Shop. Aside from his own home, that's the only other place Seto would imagine Jou stays at. He knocked on the front door, for Solomon to answer. Most definitely not the person he wanted to see.

"Seto Kaiba? Whatever are you doing here at this-" The older man started, but the irritated brunette interrupted. "Bring Yugi to the door, he's the one I need to talk to." He gave him a glare. He was irritated, worried and stressed enough as it was and he didn't have time to explain all of this to an old man. With a slight scoff, the door closed for a few moments. Seto could hear muffled talking, some thumping (presumably walking) and then the door handle turning as the door opened once more. Yugi, with his usual smile on his face opened the door.

"Kaiba..? This is a.. pleasant surprise!" He was obviously trying to be cheerful, possibly afraid to piss the taller male off more then he already seemed. "What is it you need?" He asked him, glancing at the limo parked right outside as well.

"Cut the crap, where is Jounouchi?" The brunette asked, getting right to the point. Yugi's eyes widened at the strange question. "Uh- Shouldn't he be with you? Last I saw him he left on his way to go see you.. Did he not show up?" It was probably pretty easy to hear the growing distress in Yugi's tone. 

Yugi was maybe the one person Jounouchi trusted to tell about him and Seto being together. He was a good listener and Jounouchi was an... exciting storyteller to say the least. He always goes to Yugi if anything is on his mind. Lately it's been that Seto's been too busy to do anything together just for leisure purposes. Of course he understood why he didn't have the time, but he still got down about it. Yugi would take him out somewhere to help him relax and get his mind off of things and Jounouchi always seemed to enjoy himself and that itself made Yugi happy. Unfortunately, he's also been noticing the worsening injuries to his face and body. He pressed a little harder for answers then Seto did but it wasn't like he got much more clarification or truthfulness then Seto did. "I hit my head on a wall," "I fell down the stairs again," "I just got hit in the face with a baseball!" It was usually just lies. Both Yugi and Seto have figured by now that Jounouchi is probably getting dragged into fight after fight recently, but they haven't confronted him fully about the matter yet.

Seto crossed his arms and gave the smaller male a death glare. "Don't ask idiotic questions; if he was with me then why would I waste my precious time coming here?" He huffed, Yugi looking down as his cheeks went pink with slight embarrassment. Seto sighed and shook his head, turning to get back into his limo. "I guess this was a waste of both of our time, I'll find him myself then.." He opened the door but before he stepped in Yugi had ran out and grabbed at his arm sleeve to stop him. On instinct, Seto yanked his hand away out of Yugi's grasp. "Ugh, what is it?! I've wasted enough time as it is.." He snarled as Yugi went and put a finger up pointing down the street. "I don't know exactly where he is, but he did leave walking down that street.. If it helps.." His voice trailed off at the end as he put his hand down and walked back into his house. "Have a goodnight and please tell me once you find him..?" He said softly before gently closing the door behind him. Seto watched silently as he did, no rude remarks or sarcastic statements at all. He groaned some as he told the driver to go the direction Yugi had told him, biting his lip in rising worry as he could now probably figure out why his boyfriend is so late.

After a few minutes of slow and eerily quiet driving, Seto found himself getting out the car once more. The street was barely lit by the street lights, litter scattered all over the place as Seto tried to avoid stepping in anything unsightly. It wasn't long until he heard something. It was extremely faint, but he heard it. Crying? No, it sounded more like someone groaning in pain. He followed the noise to a dark alleyway. The only light that could really help him see two steps in front of him was from his phone. With a shaky hand, Seto took the device out his coat pocket and turned it on and immediately froze at what he saw. Unfortunately, his prediction was correct.

Right there, in a heap of blood and bruises was his boyfriend, Jounouchi. He quickly looked over him. It was hard with barely any light and with his back facing him but from what he could see he was shaking. Some of his top was torn if not stained dark red with old blood. He was wearing what seemed like.. well, it was hard to tell from the lack of light but it was much nicer then his usual attire that he wore. Seto almost smiled some at the fact that he went through the trouble of dressing up so nicely just for him. But he didn't have time for thoughts like that. He put his phone away and knelt down to pick him up, but Jounouchi immediately flinched away at the sudden feel of hands. Seto could just make out his extremely wide eye staring up at him through his hair. He was more then obviously angry and upset. He let out a long, hard groan of pain as his body shook as he tried to pick himself up. "Seto... that you...?" He spoke softly, coughing and wheezing horribly as he lurched forward and coughed up some blood onto the alley floor.

Seto took a hand and held Jounouchi's, giving it a slight squeeze. It felt rough and he could feel several cuts on it as well. He tried giving him a soft massage on his palm with his thumb, but the blonde hissed and immediately retracted his hand as he groaned. "I don't need your damn help... I'm just.." he was cut off by another cough. blood trickling down his cheek some. Seto frowned as he went and picked Jounouchi up anyways. He could care less that he now had blood all over his expensive attire at the moment, he just wanted to get his boyfriend to safety. Jounouchi tried to struggle out of his grip but whenever he did he'd just end up groaning in pain and holding a different spot each time as he let out small gasps.

He came and set Jounouchi in the seat next to him once they got to the car and Seto could see his injuries much better now. Along his face were many bruises and cuts, accompanied by a black eye and a very bloody nose. By the looks of it he should consider himself extremely lucky it wasn't broken. Jounouchi wouldn't speak or make any eye contact with Seto as he told the driver to take them back to Kaiba Corp. Seto couldn't take his eyes off of the state his lover was in, it pained him having not been there soon enough to help him and possibly prevent it. 

"The fuck are you gawking at? Am I too ugly for you to look at with some baby cuts?" Jounouchi scoffed, his voice a low growl as he gave Seto a death glare. Seto's eyes shot up to meet his as he gently took a hand and held Jounouchi's rough one in it. He sighed some, his eyes going a bit half lidded as he gazed into Jounouchi's eyes. He was obviously pissed off, but Seto could feel his fingers shakily wrap around his own as he turned back to the window. "Sorry I... think I'm bleedin' all over your fancy seating..." He said low and quiet, looking down at the pooling drops of blood falling onto Seto's seats. The brunette couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. "Oh, don't concern yourself with small matters like that.. I have plenty of ways to fix that up, but you're the priority right now.." He leaned forward, taking his other hand to pull his lover's face to his own as he gave him a soft kiss on the lips. They tasted like dried blood, but he didn't mind too much. He just wanted his lover to feel calm and loved right now. Too drained to pick up his arms and wrap them around Seto to pull him closer, all the blonde could do in response was rest his hands on his boyfriends legs. As painful as it felt, especially from the hits and cuts landed on his mouth, he still managed a slight smile in the kiss and Seto could almost feel he was starting to calm down.

Not too long later, they arrived back at Kaiba Corp. The two had almost been too lost in their snuggle and kiss session in the back of the vechile to notice until Seto had pulled away to catch his breath. He got out the car as he went around to the other side and lifted his boyfriend out his seat. He took a glance at the blood left in the seat and now on his clothes; he’d definetly need to get someone to clean them both pretty soon before they dried. Jounouchi was probably a little too tired to yell at Seto for carrying him, or even taking him into his office. The Seto Kaiba? Carrying an injured delinquent into his company for everyone to see? It was more of less no big secret that Seto was actually with someone, but the man never gave any specifics. 

Jounouchi couldn’t help but hide his face, it’s embarrassing enough for Seto to have left to go and help him because he got himself hurt. He knew people were staring and he could almost clearly hear the whispers as well. He wouldn’t want to make the matter worse by showing his more obvious injuries to the higher people of Seto’s company. He couldn't imagine how embarrassed or dissapointed Seto must have felt, having to carry his boyfriend up to his room just to have to deal with his stupid cuts and bruises. He probably could've prevented it, had he really tried putting up a fight if he wasn't in a hurry that afternoon. 

Pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was self indulgent bc I’ve been stressed lately and stuffs been going on, but I hope you enjoyed anyways! Tysm if you leave kudos, it means a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they're OOC, ill get better with time lol. If you can't tell I also don't know how to end chapters, but I hope this is enjoyable! I'll be working on chapter 2 in due time


End file.
